1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a mobile x-ray apparatus of the type having a control panel and a stand which supports an x-ray radiator, the control panel and the support stand being mounted on a wheeled carriage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile x-ray systems of the above-described general type are known wherein the x-ray radiator is carried at the end of a pivot arm, the opposite end of which is connected to the support stand. In such known systems, the support stand is mounted to the carriage on a vertical axis which extends through the support stand, so that the overall x-ray apparatus can be positioned and maneuvered. The support stand is itself rotatably mounted to the carriage so as to be rotatable around the aforementioned vertical axis. A mobile x-ray apparatus of this type is disclosed in German OS 2 212 510, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,145.
This known structure exhibits the problem of tilting as the angle which the pivot arm carrying the x-ray radiator makes with the vertical support stand increases, thereby displacing the center of gravity of the overall apparatus toward one of the outer edges of the carriage. If the pivot arm is to be placed at such a relatively large angle, additional stabilizing members ("footers") may be required at the carriage.